Everynow and Then
by JustSomeDrabbles
Summary: Just a little teaser. Let me know of you want me to edit and continue this story! Sirius/ Oc


Hey everyone , this is mybfirst fic and well i hope you enjoy. Also Im looking for an editor ... so if anyone is interested then let me know!

The light howl of the wind pressing against the windows of the dormitory awoke me from my slumber. The crink in my neck from having fallen asleep sitting up was forgotten of as I peered outside. The grounds were covered in a blanket of white. Gracefully making its way down , the snow contrasted the harsh winter winds. Even the whomping willow looked comfortably snuggled under it.  
Tiptoeing my way through the dark, I collected my coat and scarf. Of course Im barely full of grace when it is light and I've got both feet on the ground , so naturally I snubbed my toe just as I had navigated my way to the door . I bit my lip to hold back the array of profanities threatening to let slip. However , one look outside and my mood was restored to its previous giddy and anxious self.  
Hastily making my way through the common room and out the portrait hole , I checked my pocket watch. Most people don't quite understand why I carry this around , bit it belonged to my sister once upon a time. Before she left , she passed this down to me. A token of her affection , or as I prefer to think of it - a way of appeasing her guilt. Either way its simplicity and beauty have made a special place in my heart . But I cant help wonder , why did she give it to me over my other siblings? And why this specifically?  
Rubbing my thumb over the engraving on the pale gold cover a voice startled me. " Well I hope you didnt wake me this early to just stand in the corridor dear" . With an apologetic smile gracing my lips I turned towards the portrait. "Im sorry , just lost my self for a mo "  
Having abandoned the concept of stealth , I opted for speed. My footsteps quickening as they echoed through the hollowed corridors. My heartbeat erratic from well yes the running but mostly the excitement. I arrived at what I referred to as "the spot" . Every year on the first snowfall I make my way down here. Just by the courtyard away from prying eyes. I sat down and let myself get lost in the pristine beauty before me. Conciliatory flakes falling about, comforting and protecting under its light weight.  
My thoughts strayed back to my older sister as I twirled the watch in my hands. This was something we used to do together , before ... before everything. I wondered if she continued to without me , like I have without her. If she thinks of me or if shes found someone to share this with.  
I cant imagine sharing this with someone , I wouldnt know how to. Well , I truthfully Im more afraid they wont understand the importance something like this holds for me. And of course as if fate were testing my theory , I felt a body slip down next me.  
"It's a little early to be freezing your arse off, isnt it?"  
Turning my head slightly I was caught in the piercing gaze of one Sirius Black. His grey eyes thundering into mine , a storm of emotion betraying his otherwise controlled features.  
" Somethings are worth suffering for " I reply evenly as I turned my head back towards the courtyard.  
He studied me curiously , his eyes trying to penetrate through my head. I was suddenly thankful it was still dark , my flushed skin masked by the dark.  
Sirius Black was not someone I interacted with ... ever. Despite being in the same classes for the 6 years , he and I have never been acquainted. Not only because I was in Hufflepuff and he in Gryffindor. But also because of the fact that I preferred staying out of the light and in the shadows. While he made it a habit to purposefully draw everyone's attention when entering a room.  
" Ah a fellow masochist , and what exactly are you getting in return for potentially freezing yourself to death?" He implored playfully. I can feel the smirk in his smile as he performed a quick heating charm on himself.  
I gestured towards the grounds , my eyes lighting.  
"That , all of that." I spoke softly.  
"The snow? You got up this early to watch the snow fall? You couldn't have done that from your dorm window?" He asked in a slightly incredulous tone.  
" You wouldnt really get the full experience. Imagine watching a Quidditch match from the North Tower window" cursing myself as soon as the words leave me mouth.

I feel rather hear his deep chuckle vibrating next to me.

" I dont know how you youve managed to equate the two but I understand. Its more than just watching it , its about feeling it. And to do that you have to immerse yourself into the atmosphere."

A slow smile creeping its way onto my face , i nod at his words.

" Why now though? And why by yourself?" He inquires.

" Its a tradition of mine , one I started before coming to Hogwarts. And Im alone because I havent someone to share it with. Somone who would be willing to wake at just before dawn in the middle of autumn to sit outside and watch the first snowfall. Or would really get its importance yknow?" I try to explain , wondering why Im letting him know. I turn me head to see the impact of my jumbled worda.

" You're really something else you know that" he murmurred while peering down at me.

" Well I wasnt the only one braving the cold for something. What was it that made it worthwhile for you?" I dared in response.

That infamous smirk of his graced his mouth once more as he replied " Trade secret love."

I felt my blush return as he started leaning in .

" Im not going to kiss you Black" I whispered.

My words seemed to have jokllted him. His gaze inquisitive yet amused.

" And why not?"

" I have no desire or inclination to do so. It wouldnt really be for my enjoyment but yours."

" you don't find that to be an ... amusing passtime?"

"Randomly snogging people isnt how I spend my free time. Not when I have no attraction towards them. No offense"

" ... you're not attrated to me? ME?" he demanded incredulously.

"You are aesthetically pleasing to look at , but being goodlooking isnt all that it takes with me. I have to have some attraction to your character. Seeing as i know nothing about you ... " I trailed off hoping he would understabd. This must be a first for him, a girl turning him down. But as crazy as he may find it , I cant help the way I feel about it all.

" there's this moment leading up to the actual act that tells you everything. Where your eyes are closing , and you feel each others' breaths. And in that moment its not the person's outer beauty that matters but everything that draws you in." I blathered on , hoping that I didnt sound crazy.

" Ive never , Ive never thought of that before. I mean yea if the bird is attractive it usually does it for me... but Ive never done that with someone Ive felt more towards." He seemed to be trying to simultaneously process what I said and explain his own experiences.

As I gathered myself up , I encouraged him to try.

" you should try it some time sirius , its... its like watching a quidditch match up close"

Leaving him there to mull it offer , I felt his gaze stalk me as I made my way back inside.


End file.
